


something good

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: dan wakes up to find phil watching the sunrise on the balcony
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 115





	something good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waveydnp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/gifts).



> happy birthday sarah !! <3

Dan rolls over, brain groggy still holding onto the last of his sleep as he slips from the sleeping world and into the waking one. 

As he reaches his arm out, he expects to find familiar squishy skin, cold like it always is, maybe an arm and a hand reaching back towards him.

But he frowns when his fingers find nothing but wrinkled bed sheets, flexing around nothing as he flattens his palm against the bed in search of something, blindly feeling his way under the sheets in hopes of finding some sort of clue.

When he’s unsuccessful, he cracks his eyes open. His vision is blurry at first, the corners of his eyes are wet with sleep, so he brings his hand back to rub a knuckle into his eye, blinking again when he can see that Phil is not in bed next to him.

He rolls back over, stretching his legs all the way down to his toes with a series of satisfying cracks and pops as he grabs his phone off the stand, squinting at the light that blinds him momentarily.

But when he can see again, his screen is empty: no texts indicating that Phil is anywhere but inside the flat.

It’s early too, so Dan lets his phone rest on the stand with a heavy clunk as he rolls back over, sprawling himself over to Phil’s side where he buries his face into his pillow. 

It’s cooler than his side and it smells a bit like Phil.

He feels as if he might slip back asleep the longer he lays here, but as time ticks by and there’s no sign on Phil, Dan pulls himself up with a groan, stretching his back out as he lets out an obnoxiously loud yawn; if Phil was in the bathroom he’d probably have something to say by now.

But there’s no Phil in the bathroom, and when Dan shoves his feet into his slippers and throws on his robe Phil had got him for his birthday just a month ago.

There’s no Phil in the living room and no Phil in the kitchen, though, there’s little crumbs of his existence trailing through here with the remains of coffee grounds scattered across the countertop. Dan smiles, swiping a finger through it before brushing it away as he makes his way towards the balcony where he finds Phil, dressed in just his pants and an old hoodie of Dan’s, relaxed over the edge, a cup balancing dangerously on the edge.

Dan’s quiet when he approaches him, but makes a small sighing sound when he wraps his arms around his middle, hunching slightly so he can press his face between his shoulder blades, giving him a slight squeeze.

Phil only flinches a little bit before relaxing back into the touch with a content hum.

“You weren’t in bed,” Dan mumbles, voice still deep and thick with sleep.

He feels Phil suck in a breath. “The sky was too pretty to be asleep.”

Dan laughs, body shaking against Phil’s before he pulls away to look at the sky in question.

It is pretty, he thinks, the early morning is painted in blues and pinks and oranges, swirling around the sky, clouds tinted with the early morning sun that’s already poking its head up through the London skyline that stretches out for miles from where they stand. Little sprinkles of light spills out through the cracks between building next to building; blocks of flats light up like giant concrete Christmas trees as one light flickers on, another does just a few floors up.

London is nice, Dan thinks, in a weird kind of way. It’s home.

“Mmh,” Dan rasps, going back in for a second hug, this time his lips rest on the back of his neck that quickly erupts in a sea of goosebumps as he shivers under his touch.

“I made coffee,” Phil tells him, picking his cup up off the side, the china clinks with the wall, “it wasn’t good though.”

Dan huffs a laugh. “Is that why you drank it all then, hm?”

Dan can’t see Phil’s face but he can just  _ feel  _ that grin he knows he has plastered over his face.

“All I’m saying is that a second coffee wouldn’t be such a bad idea,” he shrugs, and Dan presses his lips to his skin again as he hums a laugh.

“And what you’re saying is you want  _ me  _ to make you it?”

Phil reaches down and pulls Dan’s hands away from his middle, making him take a step back as Phil turns around to face him, getting the first proper look of him today.

His hair is flopping over his slightly wrinkled forehead, his eyes are sweet and tired behind his glasses and his smile is wide and bright, his stubble is dark around his jaw, looking like the perfect poster of morning beauty.

“Well,” he says, grabbing Dan’s hands and linking them back around his waist. “You could always make your _ self _ a coffee, if you wanted to.”

Dan snorts, tipping his head back a little before squinting at him, eyes still tired.

“Yeah?” He grins, laughter tumbled through him like an early summer storm. “And what do I get out of it?” He asks.

Phil thinks for a bit, chewing the inside of his cheek as if to stop himself from totally giggling like a fool. “Well,” he starts, eyes flickering across Dan’s face as he sucks in a breath. “You make the coffees, and I’ll make you eggs.”

Dan’s heart feels full. Ridiculous full. It’s probably far too early in the morning to be feeling this in love.

“Ah,” Dan says with a click of his tongue, his lips curl upwards into a smile. “Phil Lester’s famous scrambled eggs,” he teases.

But Phil pushes on his chest slightly, not enough to push him away, but enough to let them stumble closer to one another.

Nobody can see them anyways from up here, but Dan wouldn’t care if they could. 

“Shut up,” Phil says between a yawn, making Dan grin harder. “You love my eggs.”

Dan hums, “Hm, and are you laying these eggs yourself?” He asks, feigning a time of seriousness to his voice.

Phil giggles, like actually fucking giggles like he’s the worlds biggest sweetheart and smiles.

“Only for you.”

They look at each other, close enough to see the flecks of yellow and green in his eyes like he’s a rock cut in half to reveal all the hidden gems.

“You’re such an idiot,” Dan croaks, voice smaller now as he pulls Phil impossibly closer.

“Your mum's an idiot,” Phil smiles dopely.

“Dick,” Dan retaliates childishly.

“Ass,” Phil grins back. 

“Not yet,” Dan says between a yawn. “Not until you make me breakfast,” he grins him as he pulls away, grabbing Phil to lead him inside.

He can practically hear the pout in his voice when he says,

“Stupid eggs.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
